paranormal_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wasp Paper Man
Dan is now roughly 33 years old, but when he was around 9 years old he had an encounter with a truly unique humanoid creature - the likes of which have never been reported before or since. It is something that would stick with him, and although he recognises that his memory may have distorted the size and appearance of the humanoid involved, he still thinks that the mysterious element of the story is undeniable. Coming out in Hives Dan was living in Virginia at the time of the event, and is still there to this day. He was over at a friend's house, and the pair of them were planning to walk out into the nearby forest to visit an area that they called the Cliffs. The house in question was surrounded by deep, deep woods down a couple backroads and was situated at the top of a driveway maybe two tenths of a mile long. This driveway was so steep that the house would be inaccessible by cars during the Winter, meaning that the family would have to park at the bottom and then walk up. However, it was Summer at the time of the anomalous occurrence in question, and the weather was fair. Dan and his friend were walking down the driveway into the forest, using a route along which they had travelled many times. His friend was leading the way as they trekked through the dense forest, walking just about 2-3 steps ahead of him, when he suddenly stopped. Both Dan and his unnamed accomplice looked up and were immediately confronted by an enigmatic entity of the type never seen before by mortal eyes. It was said to be a humanoid creature that looked as if it was made out of beehive material or maybe chunks of wood. It was between 7-8ft tall, and apparently had a face but Dan couldn't clearly describe it. Apparently the only thing he knows about it for sure is that it wasn't human. The aforementioned monster seemed to be sitting on a log about 15-20ft in front of the witnesses, directly blocking their path. Proving that it wasn't some kind of bizarre sculpture, the Wasp Paper Man (as I have named it) turned around and looked at the two boys - prompting them to immediately turn back the way they came and run for their lives. They ran the entire way up this steep driveway, all the way back to his house. Dan acknowledges that his mind may have added on the details of the event over the 24 or 25 years that have passed since it happened, but he adds that one thing is certain - both he and his friend saw the creature as clear as day. Both of them saw the entity at the same time and they both responded in the same way - with abject terror and the overwhelming need to leave the situation immediately. He said that it was a fight-or-flight moment. He has since tried to rationalise it, suggesting that it could've been a beehive that was in a vaguely humanoid shape and simply started to fall apart as they approached it, meaning that their imaginations kinda ran with it. Whatever it was - he will never forget the day he saw it, and it was apparently a long time before the boys were brave enough to return to the area. Source 'Monsters Among Us' Season 5, Episode 18 Category:Case Files Category:Plant Humanoids Category:Beehive Humanoids